<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prodigals by cofax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132878">Prodigals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax'>cofax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Apocafic, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:39:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written &amp; posted in 2004 to Stargate100.  Apocalyptic drabble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prodigals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's Major Sheppard's IDC, sir," will begin it.</p><p>Within hours you'll be in lock-down again, as the Wraith hammer at the gate for days, never giving you the chance to dial out. The iris begins to overheat: Carter shakes her head, fingers flying on her keyboard.</p><p>The remnants of the Atlantis team are shell-shocked, weepy, desperately glad to be home. Except for Sheppard. When you enter the infirmary, he doesn't look up from Weir's sunken eyes.</p><p>"What next, Sheppard?" you ask finally.</p><p>His face is grim: he's no flyboy anymore. "Blow the gate, General. They'll <i>never</i> stop."</p><p>And you do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>